Full Moon
by AGENT Kuma-chan
Summary: Collection. With every full moon, there comes a chance for 'incidents' between faeries and humans. Especially if the faeries are Fanta and Medea and the human is Ryang. 3. Sometimes, Ryang is just annoying. Fanta doesn't enjoy that part of earth.
1. Love at first sight

**Title:** Love at first sight

**Theme:** 05. hot guy, poking me in the eye

**Character:** One of Rang's 108 affinities, Rang

**A/N:** This is the start of a collection of not-quite drabbles, hopefully updated once a week. Feel free to request a character/pairing.

**Summary**: _You don't realize what happened or when, but it did and you think you might love this stranger on the street._

…

…

…

…

You aren't quite sure what happened or even when. It just did and suddenly you think he—Rang, if you remember correctly—has the most striking eyes you've ever seen. They are dark and inviting and you think you can drown in their depths. Even when he seems to push you away (he's just shy), they aren't as cold as he tries to make them.

His hands are rough and warm, just how you thought they would be. He's still pushing you away, yelling something like 'not again'. You're not entirely sure why he is acting like that. Maybe you're being too bold but it's hard to control these emotions suppressed within you, a beast just waiting to jump out.

(Is that red you see on his face? Is he blushing?)

After you convince him to take you out, you might want to do something about those bangs. They hide his eyes (his face, his feelings) behind a curtain of bars and steel cages. If those bangs are gone, maybe you can see his emotions more clearly.

"Hey, lady—" he starts and you interrupt, giving your name. There can't be any formalities between you two. You're star-crossed lovers, the romantic side of you says.

"Fine," he mumbles and he looks good even when he's tired. "You don't look very good. I'm taking you somewhere." He's kind too. The perfect one for you. He grabs your arm—he's very concerned about your health considering he is bruising you a little. No matter, they are just visible marks of his love to match the marks he made inside.

Rang says something under his breath (_Fanta? Shorties?_) before telling you that what's going to happen next is for your own good. He didn't have to say anything, you would follow him anywhere.

Some guy calls you, surprised and hurt. It sounds familiar and you realize it's that guy you used to think was cute. It was probably just a crush because what you feel for Rang is more powerful than that.

The guy yells your name again but you ignore him. He's not important.

He's not Rang.

…

…

…


	2. Second, Medea

**Title:** Second best

**Fandom:** Fairies Landing

**Theme:** 02. Of course I cheat

**Character:** Medea, mentions of Fanta

**A/N:** Before the current arc.

**Summary**: _Medea is always second best. There's only one solution to that._

…

…

…

…

Medea is always, no matter what, second best. A step behind her brother, trailing after Fanta, she's never first. Whenever she thinks she's done something amazing, there comes Fanta with something even more powerful, even bigger. She was never first in her class or in any spell, even though she always thought she was. There was (is) always someone who could do it better.

When she's not kidding herself, Medea is the last place faerie. Unable to use her magic properly or even pass that stupid test, there are faeries even younger than her that can boss her around. Her friends—are they friends?—would tease her about it and mothers would tell their children to work hard or they would become like her.

(Was it really her fault? It was just one simple attack that she flubbed. She can do better. She knows she can.)

It's not fair. She's going to be the queen one day, she just knows it. All she has to do is get the King to look at her, not Fanta. Once he does, who cares if she isn't the most powerful faeries? There are other sorts of powers. Powers that will make others listen to her and not mock her. Powers that will show all of her abilities.

(All she has to do is get rid of Fanta.)

Now that she's in trouble along with Fanta, her plan blown into smithereens, Medea only has one solution left. She doesn't care who this helps but she will have to hurt Fanta badly, get her trapped permanently in the human world. Keep her away from their (her) King, keep her away from their (her) world, and if this ends up causing a lot of damage, who cares? They are just humans, with their short and fragile lives. Medea is smarter than they give her credit. She has plans and ways that they won't expect.

And what better way is there, for some one like her who can't win normally, but to cheat?

…

…

…


End file.
